Shadow Of Night
by UchiHaruAkasum
Summary: Sipnose: Sakura era uma jovem estudante, com um futuro brilhante, no entanto, em uma noite como qualquer outra, ela presencia um assassinato, o assassino a vê e apartir daquele momento a garota não estará mais segura...
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Of Night

Sipnose: Sakura era uma jovem estudante, com suas notas excelentes podia muito bem ganhar uma bolsa de estudos em qualquer faculdade, no entanto, em uma noite como qualquer outra, ela presencia um assassinato a sangue frio, o assassino a vê e apartir daquele momento a garota não estará mais segura...

Só Os Personagens Principais:

_**Sakura Haruno:**_ Estudante, em uma noite presenciou um assassinato, assustada e com medo ela recussa – se a contar para a policia o que viu, sem ter em quem confiar ela busca abrigo com seu amigo de infância e vizinho Sasuke Uchiha. Mas o assassino não vai desistir facilmente agora cabe ao Uchiha cuidar dela e defende - lá, mas um mero civil conseguira fazer isso?

_**Sasuke Uchiha:**_Amigo de infância de Sakura, sempre foi apaixonado por ela mais não conseguia reunir coragem para confessar, a vida dele sempre foi bem pacata, porem tudo isso muda quando uma noite Sakura aparece apavorada em sua casa, pedindo ajuda. O Uchiha então decidi cuidar da sua rosada enquanto tenta convencer a mesma a denunciar o assassino a policia.

_**Naruto Uzumaky:**_ O advogado mais atrapalhado da historia, mais apesar de tudo tem bom coração e um senso irrevogável de justiça, é também um amigo fiel e honesto. Acaba se envolvendo nos casos como se fossem com ele e por isso luta tanto por um final justo.

_**Hinata Hyuuga:**_ Amiga de Sakura, mora muito longe dela apesar disso, as duas mantem contato por telefone e msm, ela é também a única que sabe da paixão da amiga pelo jovem Uchiha, uma paixão que era duramente controlada, no entanto quando a rosada fica duas semanas sem dar sinais de vida, a Hyuuga se preocupa e decidida a saber o que aconteceu vai atrás da amiga. Mal sabia ela que estaria se metendo em um caso perigoso.

_**Sai: **_O policial mais atrevido do departamento, dificilmente acredita nos outros, tem um ar muito arrogante e um sorriso meio superior, só pensa em impressionar o delegado para desse jeito ser promovido e sair da delegacia e prender um bom numero de bandidos, esse objetivo muda quando Sakura entra em sua vida.

**Shadow Of Night**

_**Cap 01: Vida De Estudante**_

__As pessoas que faziam suas tarefas não estranhavam a bonita figura que passava, sorrindo por elas, o cabelo rosa da garota esvoaçava á suas costas e seus olhos esmeraldinos tinha um brilho feliz e satisfeito. O motivo de tanta alegria? Simples ela estava às vésperas de sua formatura, a sua tão batalhada formatura.

A única coisa que lamentava era que seus pais não pudessem ir, afinal moravam muito longe dali. Foi deles a decisão de se mudar, Sakura não concordara, então simplesmente ficou para trás alegando que não iria se habituar a mais uma mudança.

Só Hinata sabia do verdadeiro motivo, a Haruno não saiu da cidade por causa de Sasuke, seu vizinho por quem ela era apaixonada desde criança, o moreno era gentil com a amiga mais nunca demonstrou ama – lá. Mas mesmo assim Sakura não quis ir embora e deixa – lo sozinho. E agora havia acabado assim Sakura e Sasuke ainda eram vizinhos, bons amigos e quando a garota precisava de alguma ajuda nos estudos recorria a ele. Os pais da jovem deixaram a casa com ela e todo mês depositavam uma mesada generosa na conta da filha para que a rosada não passa – se por dificuldades. Embora soubessem muito bem que Sasuke estaria ali para ajuda – lá caso precisa – se.

Passando por uma esquina muito conhecida Sakura ouviu o costumeiro comprimento:

- Yo Sakura! – Seu vizinho e amor de infância Sasuke Uchiha estava ali parado no batente de sua porta.

- Yo Sasuke – Kun! – Exclamou a garota correndo até ele. – Nee Sasuke – Kun... – Chamou hesitante.

- O que foi?

- Você tem algum compromisso sexta a noite?

O Uchiha teve que se controlar para que Sakura não nota – se o quanto estava impressionado com aquela pergunta. Será que ela estava planejando chama – lo para sair? Bem não podia perder a oportunidade.

- Não. Por quê? – Perguntou mais rápido do que gostaria.

- É que eu queria que... você fosse na minha formatura. – Falou olhando para o outro lado. Assim não notou a nota de decepção presente no olhar do rapaz, seguido de uma chama de esperança talvez conseguisse se declarar para ela na própria formatura.

- Que horas vai ser?

A Haruno virou – se para ele contente, pelo jeito teria o amigo que tanto lutou para não se separar, ao seu lado naquele momento tão importante.

- As... as... 20h00min, no salão do centro.

- Okay.

- Você vai? – A esperança estampada no rosto da garota era palpável.

- Claro que vou. – O Uchiha abriu um sorriso ao ver Sakura pular de alegria.

No entanto não soube o que fazer quando sentiu que ela o abraçou, murmurando no seu ouvido e fazendo cócegas com o cabelo ao mesmo tempo.

- Arigatou Sasuke – Kun, você não sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim.

- Faço uma idéia, você se esforçou muito todos esses anos finalmente acabaram seus estudos.

- Meus estudos não acabaram...

- Hã?

- Agora eu tenho que ir para a faculdade Sasuke – Kun, já recebi algumas propostas, mas vou ver se acho uma mais perto daqui.

- Sakura... a gente tinha combinado de viajar quando você se formasse no Ensino Médio. – Reclamou o Uchiha meio aborrecido.

- Ah, Sasuke – Kun... nós tínhamos 5 anos quando combinamos isso. – Disse a rosada descrente que o amigo tivesse uma boa memória. Mas quando se tratava dela, ele tinha uma memória de elefante, lembrava de cada palavra dita, cada promessa feita, especialmente uma que ele mesmo não tinha coragem de cobrar.

- Mas mesmo assim combinamos Sakura, não vai cancelar agora por causa da faculdade.

- Demo... Sasuke – Kun... a faculdade...

- Você esta metida na escola desde o jardim de infância permita – se uma folga... não vai ser uma viagem longa. Cumpra o que você combinou comigo.

- Mas... mas...

Ela não ia ceder tão fácil, aquela rosada vivia estudando, não parando nem para comer direto, por isso o moreno achava que umas férias não seriam nada mal. Se ela não queria ceder tava na hora de apelar.

- Não acredito que estou sendo trocado pela sua faculdade!

- Não Sasuke – Kun, isso não é verdade. Você sabe que eu nunca iria te trocaria.

- Então vai viajar comigo?

Sakura pareceu indecisa por um momento mais depois com um suspiro cansado ela cedeu ao amigo.

- Ta bom Sasuke – Kun eu vou com você. – Seu semblante era de alguém derrotado, mas mudou rapidamente para um envergonhado quando sentiu Sasuke cobrir a distancia que os separava e a abraçar forte.

- Valeu, Sakura prometo que não vai se decepcionar.

- Olha que eu vou cobrar hein? – Sussurrou no ouvido dele sorrindo abertamente, só mesmo aquele Uchiha teimoso para faze – lá mudar de idéia.

Sentiu o moreno se afastar um pouco, ele a fitou com um sorriso travesso e disse.

- Pode deixar. Você vai se divertir muito nessa viagem.

A Haruno sorriu e voltou a abraça – lo, ouvindo os planos do amigo que estava bem animado. Era essa a sua vida adolescente e não queria que mudasse jamais...

Fim Do Capitulo

Fic nova no pedaço!!! Gente obrigado por comentarem nas minhas outras fics, foi isso que me incentivou a escrever essa. Espero que gostem não deixem de comentar! O primeiro cap. É dedicado a todos que leram as outras e deixaram suas opiniões sinceras. Arigatou e até a próxima.

Obs: Os cap. Dessa fic possivelmente vão ser postados no mesmo dia que Aquela Garotinha Inocente Morreu...

Beijos!!! E Feliz Ano Novo!!!


	2. A Noite Em Que Tudo Mudou

Aqui esta o cap. 2, agradeço a todos que deixaram reviews (É assim que se escreve?) no cap. 1, que nem estava muito interessante, é agora que a ação vai começar, preparem os corações e boa leitura!!!

Obs: O Sasuke é muito mais legal com a Sakura nessa fic, por que o problema não vai ser unir esses dois, mas sim mante – los vivos até o fim da história... ainda tem muita água pra rolar...

**Shadow Of Night**

_**Cap 02: A Noite Em Que Tudo Mudou**_

__Finalmente o grande dia chegara, a sexta feira pareceu demorar muito a chegar para a garota de cabelo rosa, ela estava animada com a festa de formatura, já tinha dado uma olhada no salão a tarde e ele estava simplesmente perfeito. Sonhadora como sempre Sakura imaginou – se dançando por aquele vasto lugar, com seu amado, também nomeado como seu amigo de infância, seu vizinho o rapaz Uchiha. Sacudindo a cabeça fortemente para parar de sonhar ela concentrou – se em por a roupa que havia separado para o evento, enquanto conversava com Hinata (Sua melhor amiga que infelizmente teve que se mudar para outra cidade) pelo msm.

**Hinata Hyuuga diz: **

É uma pena eu não estar ai, aposto que você ta toda arrumada.

**Sakura Cherry (Esse é o apelido dela do colégio) Haruno diz:**

É uma pena mesmo queria tanto que você estivesse aqui... sinto muito a sua falta amiga. Achei que ia ficar sozinha a festa inteira, mas arrumei companhia...

**Hinata Hyuuga diz:**

Sério? Quem? Conta logo... não me diz que é um daqueles insuportáveis que tentavam te agarrar de todo jeito? Não, não pode ser, o Sasuke tinha matado de porrada todos eles...

**Sakura Cherry Haruno diz:**

Hinata não é nenhum daqueles garotos... na verdade eu... convidei o Sasuke - Kun..

**Hinata Hyuuga diz:**

O QUÊ??? E O QUE ELE DISSE??? FALA!!! EU TO ME REMOENDO AQUI!!!

**Sakura Cherry Haruno diz:**

Calma Hinata não vai enfartar agora, eu conto tudo. Mas para de gritar.

**Hinata Hyuuga diz: **

Sakura eu não to gritando só estou colocando pontos de exclamação a mais... agora conta logo... como ele reagiu? Você contou que gosta dele? Fala, ta me deixando agoniada...

**Sakura Cherry Haruno diz:**

Não eu não falei que gostava dele, o Sasuke - Kun vai na festa como convidado, mas deixou bem claro que nós vamos viajar depois da formatura, e não quis me dizer para onde.

Digitou apreensiva, era bem verdade que o Uchiha havia andado bem misterioso naqueles dias e afirmara que ela adoraria o lugar que ele escolheu, olhou para tela do computador e riu do jeito escandaloso da amiga na internet, pessoalmente ela era tão tímida e calada. A Haruno estava de fato morrendo de saudade da amiga, e até estava cogitando pedir para que na volta Sasuke a levasse para ver a garota nem que fosse só um pouco.

**Hinata Hyuuga diz:**

Isso é maravilhoso Sakura, aposto que ele vai te levar para um lugar muito romântico e... bem você sabe....

**Sakura Cherry Haruno diz:**

Pode ir parando por ai, não vegeta Hinata. O Sasuke – Kun só quer que eu me divirta um pouco só isso, sabe eu ando muito preocupada com os meus estudos.

**Hinata Hyuuga diz:**

Sakura não se esqueça de levar o seu notebook na viagem quero saber de todos os detalhes... e quando eu digo todos é todos ouviu bem?

**Sakura Cherry Haruno diz:**

Pode deixar, mesmo achando que não vai rolar nada nessa viagem eu te mantenho informada... agora tenho que sair, a festa é daqui a pouco...

**Hinata Hyuuga diz:**

Vai, encontre – se com seu príncipe e... me conte o que aconteceu depois, divirta – se Sakura!!!

**Sakura Cherry Haruno diz: **

Okay, tchau amiga, te vejo mais tarde.

**Hinata Hyuuga diz:**

Vou ficar acordada a noite inteira esperando você voltar, senão ficar on – line até amanhã eu já sei o que aconteceu... hahahahahahahaha.

**Sakura Cherry Haruno diz:**

Engraçadinha... ja né...

**Hinata Hyuuga diz:**

Ja né Cherry.

_Sakura Cherry Haruno saiu da conversa..._

* * *

A Haruno só não imaginava o suspiro feliz que Hinata deu ao entender que talvez a amiga para – se de esconder um amor tão bonito...

- Boa sorte minha amiga...

* * *

Sakura já havia acabado de se arrumar, por ser uma das formandas precisava estar lá meia hora antes para que os professores organizassem direito a turma. Saiu de casa, vestia um belo vestido azul celeste que lhe cobria as tentadoras pernas mais deixava um pouco aparecer pela abertura lateral, ele era amarrado nas costas e seu decote não era grande deixando claro que ela não era uma garota oferecida e sim de respeito. O salto que ela usava também não era muito alto, branco cristalino combinava com alguns detalhes do que o vestido tinha em branco, seu cabelo estava solto e cacheado nas pontas deixando ainda mais encantador o rosto daquela garota.

A noite estava agradável nem muito fria nem muito quente. A Haruno estacou no primeiro passo, na certa se perguntando se precisaria lembrar ao vizinho sobre a festa ou se devia bater na porta dele e pedir que a acompanhasse até o lugar, mas mudou de idéia Sasuke nunca se esqueceria, e chama – lo naquele momento não seria apropriado afinal ele devia estar ocupado.

Suspirando a rosada se distanciou a passos delicados que ecoavam pelas ruas desertas, o salão não era muito longe por isso que ela não pegou um táxi, era bom caminhar para relaxar um pouco, não admitira para ninguém, mas estava muito nervosa com tudo que estava para acontecer.

Andava calmamente, cantarolando uma musica baixinho, até que um barulho de latas de lixo caindo num beco bem próximo lhe chamou a atenção.

"Deve ser mais um gato abandonado, já nem sei quanto gatos eu achei aqui. Bem é melhor pegar o bicho logo acho que aquele gatil ainda ta aberto.".

Mudou temporariamente seu rumo, só para pegar o suposto bichano, sabia que não podia demorar demais senão acabaria se atrasando, por isso rezou para que o gato fosse manso e se deixa – se apanhar fácil. O beco era mal iluminado e a garota estava prestando atenção no chão quando pode ver os contornos de uma pessoa bem no fundo do beco, pelo jeito do corpo era um homem. Ele estava parado e por um momento a garota também ficou imóvel, depois inocentemente abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa porem calou – se na mesma ao ouvir o homem falar com alguém próximo de si que a Haruno não pode ver. A voz era de uma frieza tão grande que fez Sakura recuar um passo receosa. Porem sua presença não foi notada:

- Eu confiei em você, e você falhou...

- Por favor, mestre perdão eu... – Implorou a outra voz identificada como de outro homem.

- Cale – se! – Brandiu o primeiro fazendo seu subordinado fechar a boca no mesmo instante. – Você não tem mais nenhuma utilidade, é descartável. – E dizendo isso alevantou um objeto metálico apontando para o outro homem que caiu de joelhos.

- Não meu senhor, por favor... eu ... eu .. não falharei mais...

- Não lhe darei a chance de falhar.

Sakura arregalou os olhos ao ver o que era aquilo na mão do 'mestre' por kami era um revolver, estancou no mesmo lugar assustada, não conseguia se mover, seu corpo havia se paralisado, queria gritar de terror, mas a voz simplesmente não saiu.

O homem sem saber que ela via tudo alevantou a arma e atirou contra a cabeça de seu subordinado, estourando seus miolos. Vários pedaços mancharam a parede atrás dele enquanto o corpo do mesmo caia debilmente no chão.

O ar foi arrancado de seus pulmões o mundo parou, seus lindos olhos verdes se arregalaram ainda mais, seu corpo tremia de medo, ela havia visto um assassinato a sangue frio... e se o assassino também a visse?

- Você foi tolo... muito tolo... – Murmurou olhando a parede manchada e o grande buraco na cabeça do homem a sua frente, sem demonstrar remorso algum.

Sakura sabia que tinha que sair dali, mas o corpo não respondia entrou em pânico muito maior ao perceber que ela estava parada bem no meio do único caminho para sair do beco. Há qualquer hora ele iria se virar e atirar em sua cabeça como fez com o outro que agora era só um corpo estirado no chão com uma poça de sangue aumentando a sua volta.

Quando esse pensamento passou pela cabeça da rosada o instinto de sobrevivência falou mais alto do que o terror e o medo que ela sentia, recuperando seus movimentos, a garota virou para a saída do beco e saiu correndo para lá, mas parecia que a sorte não estava ao seu lado, na correria um de seus saltos quebrou, deixando mais uma dificuldade para a Haruno, sem contar que:

- Tem alguém ai? - A voz fria perguntou calmamente.

Sakura continuou correndo não parando nem para tirar o outro salto e assim facilitar a sua fuga. Conseguiu sair do beco em uma velocidade espantosa, o terror marcava seu rosto, lagrimas escorriam, soluços eram ouvidos...

Sua corrida não foi o suficiente para fugir do assassino, que sem dificuldade nenhuma a prensou contra uma parede, ela se debateu chorando, soluçando, implorando para que ele a larga – se.

- Você viu demais, minha flor, agora deve morrer. – Falou prensando mais fortemente o corpo dela.

- Me solta! Me deixa ir! Socorro! Socorro!

- Nem pensar, você vai morrer mais antes...

A mão do desconhecido escorregou para a sua coxa, a acariciando com brutalidade, Sakura perdeu o chão então antes de mata – lá aquele bastardo ainda pretendia estrupa – lá? Mas que tipo de monstro ele era?

- Não! Me solta!!! Socorro!!! – Ela gritava mais não havia ninguém para socorre – lá ela seria violentada e morta naquele beco.

O homem parecia ter pressa, pois logo subiu as mãos pelo corpo dela alevantando o vestido junto, ela gritava e tentava inutilmente se soltar dele.

- Fique calma, prometo que você não vai sofrer.

- Me solta!!! Por favor, me larga!!!

O homem não deu atenção aos lamentos da Haruno e começou a beijar e morder ferozmente o pescoço dela, deixando marcas bem visíveis, ela se sacudia apavorada e sem forças, precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas não sabia direito o que...

Sentiu um roçar nas suas coxas, kuso não foi assim que ela imaginou que perderia a sua pureza, aquilo era desumano, animalesco era traumatizante...

Precisava achar um jeito de para – lo, desesperada ela conseguiu soltar uma de suas pernas e sem perda de tempo deu uma boa joelhada naquela parte sensível que pelo jeito havia ficado mais sensível ainda.

- Sua... vadia... – Resmungou ele se encolhendo no chão com as mãos na área afetada dobrando – se de dor.

Sakura aproveitou – se disso e o empurrou, ele caiu de costas no chão e ela com o vestido rasgado em alguns lugares, o salto restante quase escapando e com marcas no pescoço alvo se pos a correr. Virou uma esquina, duas, três, precisava se esconder precisava achar um lugar seguro, então sem escolha nenhuma ela correu para casa certa de que o homem provavelmente não a alcançaria. Quando chegou à rua em que morava porem uma tristeza imensa a atingiu, aquela era para ser a noite mais importante da sua vida e se tornou um pesadelo interminável. Sua casa parecia sombria e solitária agora, não ela não podia ficar sozinha, ela tinha que ficar com alguém confiável. Olhou para a casa ao lado esperançosa, as luzes estavam acesas então queria dizer que ele ainda estava em casa.

Desesperada correu para lá, ao invés de bater direitinho, socou a porta, escorrou a cabeça na mesma tentando inutilmente esconder as lagrimas.

"Por favor, Sasuke – Kun esteja em casa.". – Rezava ela baixinho.

Suas preces dessa vez foram atendidas, pois no momento seguinte a porta se abriu e sem forças para se manter a Haruno desabou de encontro ao chão se não tivesse sido segurada quase que imediatamente por um par de braços muito conhecidos seus, suspirou aliviada agora se sentia segura, protegida, ela sabia que ninguém a machucaria naquele momento.

- Sakura... o que diabos aconte...? – Mas a pergunta do Uchiha não pode ser formulada, a Haruno no limite de suas forças desmaiou em seus braços.

Fim Do Capitulo

O desastre já esta feito, agora veremos como a nossa rosinha vai lidar com isso, senti tanta pena dela nesse cap., mas foi preciso pelo menos deixei ela em boas mãos... (Vocês entenderam né?) Não ameacem suicídio ou tentem me matar por ter parado agora, to tendo umas tarefas extras nas férias e não tenho muito tempo para escrever se tiver um tempinho atualizo mais rápido mais não deixem de acompanhar e é claro de deixar reviews!

Ja né a próxima quinzena!!!


	3. Vou Proteger Você

**Yo minna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Como estão? Espero que estejam aproveitando as férias, por que infelizmente não vai durar para sempre... (Que pena u ú). Bom chega de conversa, os recados adicionais estão no final, para quem curte ação vai demorar um pouco para ter, mas não vai faltar com certeza. Aproveitem o terceiro cap. foi feito de coração.**_

**Shadow Of Night**

_**Cap 03: Vou Proteger Você**_

Tudo estava escuro, muito escuro, todo seu corpo doía, as lagrimas caiam de seus olhos sem motivo mais aparente, ela se sentia imunda, nojenta e abominável...

Mas o que acontecera afinal? Ela não lembrava só sabia que estava naquela escuridão a algum tempo e não estava gostando disso.

Então sentia que estava deitada em um lugar macio e quentinho, seu corpo protestou quando vagarosamente ela abriu os olhos. Estava deitada em uma cama coberta por dois grossos cobertores, seu pescoço estava enfaixado assim como seu braço direito e uma de suas mãos.

- Estava esperando você acordar... – Disse uma voz ao seu lado, virando o pescoço dolorido. Visualizou Sasuke ali, sentado em uma cadeira, suas roupas estavam amassadas, um smoque mal arrumado mostrava que ele não tivera muito tempo para cuidar de si mesmo.

- Sasuke – Kun! – Ela chamou a voz fraca e a respiração ritmada.

- Não se mexa Sakura você ainda esta muito fraca. – Ordenou ele quando ela fez menção de se sentar.

- Há quanto tempo eu... to dormindo?

- Você dormiu a noite toda, estava tão cansada que foi um milagre ter chegado aqui. – Sua voz deixava a preocupação transparecer, delicadamente ele tocou as faixas do pescoço dela. – Me diz quem fez isso com você.  
Sakura fechou os olhos apreciando aquele carinho, lá fora já amanhecia revelando um dia como qualquer outro, mas a vida da Haruno nunca mais seria a mesma.

- Arigatou Sasuke – Kun... – Agradeceu com um sorriso fraco.

- De nada... agora me diz que filho da mãe fez isso com você... – A raiva do jovem Uchiha era tão palpável que daria para cortar com uma faca.

- Eu... eu...não sei... – Sussurrou ela confusa as lagrimas insistindo em voltar a banhar seu rosto.

- Como não sabe? – Sua fúria nunca esteve tão nítida.

- Eu... não sei... Sasuke – Kun... eu não conheço aquele rosto...

As lagrimas começaram a rolar manchando seu rosto, os soluços atrapalhavam suas palavras, enquanto ela se lembrava, o assassinato, a perseguição, a ameaça e... a tentativa de estupro...

- Mas com certeza pode fazer um retrato falado, vou ligar para policia e...

- Não!!! – Interrompeu ela segurando firmemente o pulso do Uchiha que a fitou confuso.

- Sakura, esta mais do que na cara que você sofreu uma violência, o desgraçado que fez isso tem que ir para a cadeia.

- Eu sei, - Concordou Sakura chorando, - mas, por favor, não me deixa sozinha, fica aqui comigo.

Ele pareceu hesitar por um instante, tentando decidir o que era melhor a se fazer, suspirou, em seguida soltou seu pulso da mão dela deu a volta na cama e se sentou na borda, a fitando com um ar impassível.

- Não se preocupe, eu nunca vou te deixar.

Sakura sorriu por baixo das lagrimas, virou – se para ele e lentamente o abraçou, depositando sua cabeça no peito do moreno, como o cheiro dele era bom, aquele cheiro parecia ter um efeito calmante nela. O abraçou mais forte, podendo sentir que o amigo lentamente envolvia sua cintura com os braços a trazendo para mais perto de si. Aquele simples gesto a encheu de contentamento, encolheu – se um pouco mais ajustando seu corpo ao dele. Sorriu fracamente, Sasuke não deixaria que ninguém a machuca – se, ele a protegeria, cuidaria dela. Sentiu um carinho no seu cabelo, o Uchiha pousou o queixo no topo da sua cabeça, aspirando o doce perfume que desprendia dela, vendo se desse jeito se acalmava um pouco. Como a vida era injusta, logo Sakura uma garota que nunca fez mal a ninguém, sempre ocupada com os estudos, uma amiga leal, delicada, bonita e carinhosa, sofreu, justo na noite de sua formatura.

Sasuke sabia muito bem que quem quer que fosse, tentou estrupa – lá, mas conhecendo a rosada, ele percebeu que o infeliz não conseguira. A Haruno o abraçou mais forte, sem conter as lágrimas que começaram a molhar seu smoque desalinhado no corpo.

- Eu... eu... não... saberia... o que... fazer... se você... não estivesse em casa... não quero ficar sozinha... – Soluçou ela com a voz tremula.

- Fica calma. – Pediu o Uchiha acariciando o cabelo dela levemente. – Foi bom você vir direto para cá... na hora que você bateu aqui, eu tava me arrumando para ir na formatura.

Isso explicava a roupa arrumada pela metade e a demora maior que o normal para abrir a porta.

- Ah, a festa... desculpa Sasuke – Kun por minha culpa você não pode ir...

- Não diga bobagens... – Murmurou ele meio aborrecido. -... você acha que eu ia querer estar numa festa me divertindo, enquanto você ficava sozinha na sua casa, sofrendo?

- Eu sei, mas...

- E outra, eu ia naquela festa só por você.

- Por mim? – Ela ergueu um pouco o rosto do peito dele de modo que pudessem se fitar, seus olhos ainda estavam marejados e isso pareceu causar um aperto imenso no peito do Uchiha. – Ah... Sasuke – Kun você é o melhor amigo do mundo.

Sakura voltou a afundar o rosto no peito dele, agora um pouco mais calma, aquele rapaz lhe fazia muito bem.

- É melhor você dormir um pouco Sakura, precisa recuperar as forças.

O tom dele era cuidadoso, de fato estava preocupado com ela.

- Okay, posso tentar, mas fica aqui comigo pelo menos até eu pegar no sono. – Pediu a garota se desvencilhando dele e voltando a deitar lentamente na cama.

Sem falar uma palavra ele se deitou ao seu lado, e permaneceu ali quieto, até ouvir um baixo:

- Durma bem.

E sentir uma mão pequena e quente apertar a sua em busca de conforto. Apertou – a delicadamente demonstrando que não iria abandona – lá e sussurrou mais baixo ainda.

- Você também.

Fechou os olhos, pode sentir a sensação maravilhosa de dormir ao lado da rosada e poder protege – lá de qualquer desgraçado que tentasse machuca – lá.

O Uchiha estava tão cansado que nem percebeu que no meio de seu sono abraçou Sakura e nisso foi correspondido, dormiram assim abraçados, sentindo – se tranqüilos, nos braços um do outro.

O sol filtrava – se pela fina cortina do quarto, anunciando que já era o começo da tarde, Sasuke sonolento abriu os olhos piscando varias vezes tentou se alevantar, mas sentiu um peso sobre seu corpo, olhou para baixo e se deparou com uma vasta cabeleira rosa, só então se lembrou do que havia acontecido a Sakura na noite anterior. Como ele queria que aquilo não tivesse passado de um pesadelo.

Desistiu de se alevantar, voltando a acomodar a rosada no seu peito, afastou os cabelos dela delicadamente para ver seu rosto, mas o que viu ali fez um vácuo abrir em seu coração.

Ela chorava baixinho, falando coisas que ele não conseguia entender, seu frágil corpo tremia e ela apertava a barra da roupa dele desesperada procurando abrigo de seu pesadelo.

"Sakura..." Pensou sentindo – se completamente impotente diante do sofrimento dela.

- Por favor, me solta!!! – Pediu ela ainda dormindo, lagrimas caiam sem cessar.

- Sakura fica calma, ninguém vai te fazer mal.

- Sasuke – Kun... é você? – Perguntou a voz embargada pelo choro, queria ter certeza de que o Uchiha estava ali, cuidando dela.

- Sou eu Sakura, não tenha medo, vou proteger você. – Murmurou a puxando mais para perto de si.

A Haruno parou de tremer e seu choro diminuiu consideravelmente, ela respirou fundo no pescoço dele, sentindo seu cheiro, sem saber o quanto esse simples gesto o arrepiou. Por fim acomodou – se na curva de seu pescoço muito mais calma e voltou a dormir tranquilamente como antes.

A tarde passava agradável lá fora, uma leve brisa agitava os cabelos das pessoas que haviam aproveitado o bom tempo para passear. Todas com as suas vidas felizes sem nada a temer, menos a jovem Haruno...

Fim Do Capitulo

Sim minha gente um pouquinho de romance para esses dois, eles são tão cutes juntos!!! Quero agradecer a todos que leram e comentaram e até os que só leram. Só espero não ter matado ninguém do coração com a parte da tentativa de estupro... Desculpe se até agora eu não respondi nenhum comentário, mas é que eu não tenho net em casa, por isso fica bem difícil, mas já estou tentando arrumar um jeito de responde – las tenham fé!

Não deixem de comentar, mesmo que seja para me xingar por algum erro...

Sasuke: Sintam – se a vontade ela merece...

Eu: SASUKE!

Sakura: Não liguem, esses dois ainda estão em pé de guerra por causa da fic Aquela Garotinha Inocente Morreu...

Sasuke: Ninguém mandou essa louca me maltratar tanto...

Eu: Sasuke apesar de você ficar muito fofo fazendo bico, acho que você merece sofrer um pouquinho...

Sasuke: Okay, até aceito essa parte, mas que historia era aquela de colocar outro com a MINHA Sakura?

Eu: Nossa você leva tudo muito a sério... eu tava brincando...

O Uchiha arqueia uma sobrancelha desconfiado.

Eu: SasuSaku forever! – Pose Nice Guy!

Sasuke: Tudo bem!

Sakura: Sasuke – kun você fica muito kawaii com ciúmes sabia?

Sasuke:...

Eu: Sem comentários!

Sasuke: Acho bom mesmo.

Eu: Só por que eu to cansada não continuo essa discussão.

Sakura: "Graças à kami – sama!".

Eu: Ja né minna, até a próxima.

Kissus Com Gosto De Dango!!!


	4. Quando Estaremos Seguros?

Desculpem o atraso, o PC que eu costumo usar estragou e só agora foram arrumar, sou leitora de fic também e sei que é chato esperar algo e atrasar, mas como compensação vou tentar postar mais rápido o próximo cap.

Mais um capitulo de Shadow Of Night para vocês, espero que gostem, ele já esta pronto há um tempinho, mas não consegui postar antes, aproveitem o toque de SasuSaku, por que logo, logo a ação vai recomeçar, mais comentários no final.

**Shadow Of Night**

**Cap 04: Quando Estaremos Seguros?**

Os raios do sol estavam enfraquecendo, mostrando que logo seria noite, assustada Sakura acordou, tivera outro pesadelo com o ocorrido, mas suspirou aliviada ao perceber que estava a salvo. Olhou ao redor procurando certo Uchiha, mas ele não se encontrava em lugar nenhum, será que havia saído? Droga ele prometeu que não iria deixa – la sozinha. Sasuke sabia que ela estava com medo, como pode sair sem dizer nada... bom pensando bem a casa era dele, a cama (Sakura corou ao reconhecer o quarto) era dele e a vida era dele, ele era livre para fazer o que quisesse.

Pensou no susto que deve ter dado no amigo afinal não é todo dia que a sua melhor amiga aparece aos prantos na sua porta com vestido rasgado e desmaia em seus braços.

- É melhor eu... procura – lo. – Murmurou ela se alevantando lentamente da cama sentia seu corpo protestar, mas era preciso.

Cambaleante seguiu para fora do quarto, ao menos era essa a sua intenção, pois no momento que abriu a porta para sair trombou em algo.

- Sakura?!?! – Era Sasuke, ele a olhava de um jeito assustado. – O que você esta fazendo de pé?

- Eu... Sasuke – Kun...

- Você não pode se alevantar! – Disse autoritário.

- Não estou tão fraca assim. – Retrucou meio emburrada.

Tentou disfarçar o tremor nas pernas pelo esforço que estava fazendo, não estava cansada, estava só abalada com tudo que lhe acontecera. Seu esforço foi em vão, viu o Uchiha lançar um olhar de desconfiado para si. Ao vê – la tremer seus olhos se estreitaram em reprovação.

- Você esta fraca sim, volte para cama.

- Eu não agüento mais ficar deitada. – Contrariou ela.

- Volte pra cama, antes que eu te amarre nela. – Seu olhar mostrava uma mescla de preocupação e raiva, que realmente assustou a garota.

- Ta bom. – Resmungou sentando - se perto da cabeceira escorando as costas na mesma.

- Ótimo. – Sorriu satisfeito. – Agora acho melhor você comer um pouco. – Dizendo isso depositou uma bandeja (Que quase deixara cair quando trombou com ela) no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

Sakura deixou seu queixo cair espantada nunca imaginara que Sasuke iria cozinhar para ela, quer dizer ele já morava sozinho há algum tempo por isso aprendera a se cuidar sozinho, mas mesmo assim quando comiam juntos era em uma lanchonete ou coisa assim, um nunca tinha cozinhado pro outro.

Sasuke achou estranho o silencio da amiga e resolveu indagar.

- O que foi? Achei que você gosta – se de peixe...

- Não... não é isso... eu... adoro peixe Sasuke – Kun... é outra coisa...

- O quê? – Ele parecia curioso.

- Nada. – Remediou rápido, o rapaz não pareceu satisfeito com a resposta dela, mas não protestou, pois ela pegou os talheres e começou a comer.

- Nossa, Sasuke – kun esta muito bom. Parabéns.

- Obrigado.

A farta refeição foi feita em silencio, ambos estavam absortos em seus próprios pensamentos e conclusões. Assim que terminou de comer Sakura colocou a bandeja no criado mudo, suspirando pesadamente ela escorou as costas na cabeceira e esticou as pernas.

Passados mais alguns minutos o Uchiha se sentou ao seu lado apoiando – se na cabeceira também, pegou uma das mãos da garota com a sua própria e entrelaçando os dedos dos dois murmurou.

- Sakura... você sabe que tem que denunciar o desgraçado que fez isso com você...

A Haruno ficou quieta, sabia que o sujeito em questão devia ser poderoso se não fosse nem se arriscaria em tentar estrupa – lá teria acabado com ela no mesmo instante. Segurando – se para não chorar ela apertou um pouco mais a mão de Sasuke. Virou a cabeça para ele falou mais baixo ainda.

- Eu sei Sasuke – Kun, mas... você não entende?

- O que? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha visivelmente confuso.

- Se eu fizer isso, ele vai me caçar...

- Sakura com certeza você vai ter proteção da policia então...

- Mesmo com proteção não vai adiantar... eu vi do que ele é capaz, ele assassinou um homem a sangue frio bem na minha frente... – Confessou ela chorosa.

- Assassinou??? – Agora sim Sasuke parecia assustado, na verdade achara que o sujeito tinha tentado estrupa – lá, mas enganara – se, ele era mais maligno do que ele imaginava.

- Sim, por isso ia me matar, mas antes quis se aproveitar de mim. – Contou meio receosa.

- Canalha... – Rugiu o Uchiha cerrando o punho da mão livre. Sua expressão raivosa se suavizou quando ele fitou a garota ao seu lado que segurava para não chorar. – Não se preocupe arrumaremos um jeito de por esse... esse... droga não tem nenhum xingamento bom o suficiente... que seja esse bastardo atrás das grades. Não precisa ter medo.

A Haruno tentou sorrir, mas foi em vão soltando a mão dele escorregou a mesma por baixo das faixas do seu pescoço tocando um pouco das marcas.

- Eu... não consigo... tenho medo... que ele apareça aqui há qualquer hora... – Confessou olhando firmemente para Sasuke. – Ele não vai desistir facilmente... é melhor eu ir para casa... já te ocupei demais. – Murmurou se alevantando da cama.

O moreno franziu o cenho, se ela achava que aquela mentira iria colar estava muito enganada, ele a conhecia há anos e por mais estranho que possa parecer o rapaz aprendeu a decifrar as expressões e gestos dela, assim como ela aprendeu a compreende – lo mais do que qualquer outra pessoa (às vezes mais do que ele mesmo).

- Pode ir contando a verdade. – Exigiu implacável, barrando a saída do quarto.

- Que verdade Sasuke – Kun?

- Por que você quer sair da minha casa? Pensei que estava assustada demais para ficar sozinha.

- Eu... estava Sasuke – Kun, mas já passou, alem do mais eu tenho que falar com os meus colegas da escola, eles devem estar preocupados, sabiam que eu não faltaria a formatura por nada, se não tiverem noticias minhas vão chamar até a policia...

- Que chamem! – Rugiu ele certo de que aquele não era o verdadeiro motivo. – Assim você aproveita e conta o que te aconteceu ontem à noite.

- Sasuke – Kun eu não posso, ele vai me matar.

O desespero ameaçava domina – lá novamente, como queria evitar aquela conversa, porem o Uchiha era teimoso e não deixaria isso barato.

- Não vai não Sakura. - Falou ele convicto segurando seus pulsos para evitar que ela esconde – se seu rosto aflito com elas. – Olha pra mim. – Pediu, ela não atendeu continuava com os olhos fechados em seu sofrimento interno. – Olha pra mim Sakura. – Ordenou elevando um pouco mais a voz.

Lentamente como se ainda pondera – se a rosada abriu os olhos verde esmeralda meio marejados mergulhado – os nos sérios e profundos olhos negros dele, sentiu uma onda de sensações. Notando que conseguira a atenção dela para si o moreno resolveu falar.

- Ninguém vai te machucar. – Disse sério. – Eu não vou permitir.

- Mas...

- Eu não vou deixar ouviu bem? Eu vou te proteger.

- Sasu...

- E nem pense em sair dessa casa, você estará mais segura aqui.

- Se você se meter nisso vai ser morto também. – Murmurou a rosada sem olha – lo nos olhos.

"Então esse era o motivo... não importa... não vou te deixar Sakura.". A cabeça do Uchiha trabalhava a mil por hora, formulando diversas soluções e planos, sabia que Sakura deveria estar arrependida de te – lo envolvido naquilo, mas já era tarde demais, ele não iria recuar...

- Sakura tenho um plano...

A rosada o olhou esperançosa.

- Vamos até a sua casa quero que arrume as suas coisas.

- O quê?

- Isso mesmo, sairemos da cidade essa noite.

- Pra onde?

- Hum... para Los Angeles, tenho um apartamento lá.

- Será que nesse lugar estaremos seguros?

- Não sei ao certo, mas se nos mantermos juntos ficaremos bem. – Falou o moreno ajudando a amiga a se alevantar da cama e a conduzindo para fora do quarto. Mas uma pergunta ainda assombrava a mente da jovem "Quando estaremos seguros?".

Fim Do Capitulo

Como podem ver a aventura vai começar, agradeço a todos os coments e peço que continuem comentando, são eles que me dão inspiração pra continuar escrevendo. (Já que a minha mãe acha que é perda de tempo u.u...).

Se tiver qualquer erro de português me avisem, sou uma escritora nova e não tenho beta (Ainda), falando nisso quem tiver interesse em ser minha beta pode falar, to procurando uma.

Kissus e até a próxima!


	5. É Ele!

**Ohayo Pessoal!!!**

** Estou muito feliz por ter conseguido fazer esse cap. antes das aulas começarem, e é claro amei os comentários não parem de mandar isso me incentiva a escrever cada vez mais rápido. Adoro vocês! Para os fanáticos por ação é agora que ela começa!**

**Shadow Of Nights**

**Cap 05: É Ele!!!**

Sakura nunca fez as suas malas com tanta pressa, sem paciência para arrumar jogava tudo para dentro da bagagem, louca para sair dali o mais rápido possível, Sasuke também estava na casa mais vigiava qualquer movimento suspeito na rua pela janela. Havia ligado para uma companhia aérea mais cedo e conseguiu duas passagens para Los Angeles para a mesma noite só que tinha que se apressar senão perderiam o vôo.

- Já... terminei Sasuke – Kun... – Informou a rosada ofegante arrastando duas malas para sala onde o moreno estava.

- Me espere no carro. – Pediu ele fechando as janelas e levando as malas para o veiculo.

Ela obedeceu se sentando no banco do passageiro e apreensiva colocou o cinto. Não demorou muito para o Uchiha entrar no carro também bateu a porta e ligou – o. O percurso até o aeroporto não foi longo, durante todo o tempo Sakura olhava a rua pela janela ainda se perguntando se fizera a coisa certa em permitir que Sasuke se envolve – se nisso.

"Como se ele tivesse me dado opção... pode parecer egoísmo mais apesar do risco que estamos correndo eu me sinto mais segura e feliz ao lado dele...". Resignada sacudiu a cabeça tentando desse modo espantar aquele pensamento. O moreno olhou confuso para ela.

- O que foi?

- Nada demais.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

Nesse momento chegaram ao aeroporto Sasuke tirou as malas e junto com a rosada correu para a plataforma de embarque o avião estava quase partindo. A aeromoça dava as ultimas instruções quando o avião começou a se mover, Sakura ficou apreensiva seu medo de aviões havia aumentado segurou com firmeza o apoio do banco fechando fortemente os olhos o corpo tenso. Foi quando sentiu outra mão pousar sobre a sua, era firme, quente e estranhamente o seu medo se dissipou dando lugar a um acesso de vergonha. Abriu os olhos nervosamente e olhou para o Uchiha ao seu lado. Ele lhe sorria calmamente, antes que a Haruno pudesse se pronunciar.

- Viu? Não tem nada a temer.

A turbulência inicial passou mais mesmo assim o Uchiha continuou segurando sua mão, aquele aperto lhe transmitia segurança, mais a fazia ficar envergonhada. Bem agora que o choque inicial passava à rosada se dava conta dos diversos contatos que eles tiveram num espaço tão curto de tempo. Dormiram abraçados, Sasuke cozinhou para ela e ainda levou o café na cama e agora a ajudou a superar seu temor de aviões coisa que tinha desde criança.

Encabulada com tais pensamentos a garota tentou se distrair olhando pela janela do avião mais isso se provou uma péssima idéia uma vez que viu a altura em que se encontravam apertou mais fortemente a mão de seu companheiro. Sasuke continuava a fita – la preocupado.

- Sakura acalme – se... – Pediu erguendo as mãos unidas, vendo que não adiantara nada beijou a mão da garota o que atraiu a atenção dela de imediato. – Relaxe! A viagem nem é muito longa.

- Mas Sasuke – kun... é muito alto...

- Logo vamos chegar a Los Angeles, não se preocupe tudo vai ficar bem...

- Mas...

- Sakura você confia em mim? – Perguntou o moreno num sussurro já que a maior parte dos passageiros estava dormindo.

- Hai!

Com um sorriso nos lábios o Uchiha apertou um botão da poltrona dela que deitou quase completamente, voltou a segurar sua delicada mão e deitou sua poltrona também.

- Então durma, chegaremos ao nosso destino de manhã. – Dizendo isso Sasuke piscou os olhos sonolento, percebendo que ele estava cansado a Haruno tratou de se acomodar na 'cama' improvisada e não demorou a cair no sono, sua ultima visão foi o rosto sereno do Uchiha, a qual ela amava e confiava incondicionalmente.

Sasuke acordou no começo da manhã, o avião estava prestes a pousar, piscou tentando se situar, não precisou fazer muito esforço para lembrar do que precisava, mas sua atenção se dissipou no momento seguinte, pois a Haruno dormia serenamente ao seu lado sua boca perigosamente perto da dele. Podia sentir sua hálito refrescante indo de encontro a sua face, engoliu em seco, tentando se controlar, não podia seguir seus instintos. Mas ela estava tão perto...

"Não Sasuke, se controle! Ela precisa mais de um amigo agora! Você precisa protege – lá!". – Gritava sua consciência, fazendo o moreno respirar fundo o cheiro de cerejeira dela e afastar – se bem em tempo, já que ela começou a dar sinais de que iria acordar.

- Sasuke – kun? – Foi à primeira coisa que ela falou enquanto se sentava esfregando preguiçosamente os olhos.

- Hum?

- Nós já chegamos?

- Vamos pousar agora, é melhor por o cinto.

- Hai. – Concordou meio temerosa pela aterrissagem, suas mãos tremiam tanto que o moreno teve que ajuda – lá a colocar o cinto de segurança.

- Relaxe, já vai acabar.

De fato depois de uma leve chacoalhar totalmente normal, o trem de pouso do avião parou e uma aeromoça abriu a porta deixando todos descerem, Sasuke esperou o avião estar mais vazio para sair com a rosada, não gostara nada dos olhares que alguns homens lançaram sobre ela.

- Sasuke – kun o apartamento é muito longe? – Perguntou a garota observando o Uchiha a cata das malas.

- Não, só pegaremos um taxi e em menos de meia hora estaremos lá.

- Que bom! – A Haruno sorriu olhando em volta, porem seu sorriso morreu ao ver um rosto no meio da multidão, um rosto conhecido, um rosto que nunca queria voltar a ter visto.

Seu coração parou, empalideceu lembrando tudo que passara naquela noite, o ar fugiu de seus pulmões e ela achou que morreria naquele instante.

- Sakura... – Sasuke chamou apavorado com o estado da amiga. – O que...?

- É ele! É ele Sasuke – kun! – Ela gritou apontando para um lugar mais a frente. Assustado o Uchiha correu para o lado dela, tentando achar quem a garota apontava, mas quem quer que fosse havia se misturado a multidão.

- Ele quem Sakura? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou preocupado.

As pessoas que passavam por ali, olhavam curiosas aquela cena, sem mais nem menos Sakura caiu no choro e abraçou o moreno ao seu lado afundando seu rosto no peito dele.

- Sakura... o que houve? Você esta se sentindo mal?

- Era ele Sasuke – kun! Era aquele monstro! – A rosada balbuciou entre lagrimas.

- Com licença, a moça esta passando mal? – Perguntou um guarda se aproximando do casal.

- Não seu guarda ela... – Sasuke começou mais a voz embargada de rosada aninhada em seu peito o interrompeu.

- Ele esta aqui em Los Angeles, ele veio nos matar!

- Se acalme, esta tudo bem. – Pediu o Uchiha apertando a garota em seus braços, entendera seu desespero, ela vira o assassino ali, mas talvez fosse só uma alucinação, era impossível que o desgraçado estivesse no mesmo lugar que eles. Ao menos é claro que os tivesse seguido.

Porem toda e qualquer teoria que tivesse esvaiu – se rapidamente, pois no instante seguinte um estouro se fez presente, parecia o som de um fogo de artifício, todos começaram a correr e gritar desesperados, foi ai que o cérebro do rapaz reacionou aquilo era um tiro.

Fim Do Capitulo

** Sei que vocês vão querer me matar por ter parado nessa parte, mas ela tem que ser bem elaborada e isso leva tempo, no próximo cap. tem mais ação e uma perseguição animal assim que terminar de escrever posto aqui, só o que posso adiantar é que o casal terá um novo aliado que aparece na hora certa. Também vai ser revelada a identidade dos assassino/estuprador, fiquem a vontade para fazerem suas apostas quero ver quem acerta!**

**Beijos, reviews e até a próxima!**


End file.
